


Superstar in sweatpants

by Vivbanana



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Celebrity!Magnus Bane, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut?, M/M, Romantic Fluff, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivbanana/pseuds/Vivbanana
Summary: AU. How Superstar Magnus Bane who wears sweatpants meets well dressed Alec Lightwood. Could something blossom from this encounter?





	Superstar in sweatpants

            In the nook of a quaint coffee shop sat a man nursing his cup of sugary coffee while being totally engrossed in his work. His face void of any form of makeup and his caramel skin hidden by an oversized grey hoodie and sweat pants. His soft raven black hair flopped over his eye despite his efforts to brush it aside.

 

            No one would have guess that this was Magnus Bane, the multi-platinum, multi Grammy award winning artist. He had learnt in his early days in the industry that no one was expecting a dressed down Magnus, this way he could blend in and go around without anyone recognizing him. The only part of his iconic loud dress sense he kept was his manicured nails painted glittery black.

 

            Magnus had just wrapped up his world tour and was due for a long rest after months of being on the road. But he was also the only son of media mogul Asmodeus Bane, he was expected to take Bane conglomerate which included publishing houses, film studios, radio and television networks, and other forms of multimedia companies.

 

            For now, at 27 years old, Asmodeus insisted that Magnus become more involved with the family business and that meant working with the record label to produce and write songs for other artists instead of having a well-deserved break. Magnus thanked his lucky stars that his father had not insisted on him being involved in higher management yet. His talent in song-writing and production was too valuable.

 

            That was how Magnus found himself in his favorite coffee shop reading over contracts, budgets, and schedules for an artist he oversaw. He loved being a producer, but he hated the executive side. He would give anything to just oversee the creative process of things. Getting an overall vision for the albums and how the tracks interrelate has never been difficult for Magnus, he had some form of chromatic-synesthesia. Every song invoked a form of visual in his mind eye. For every song he wrote, he produced an accompanying visual which would help shape and guide the overall production. The executive side of production was something that Magnus had to actively learn and force himself to do.

 

            Reaching for his drink, Magnus found it empty. He checked his phone and realized he had sat at the coffee shop for 3 whole hours and only gotten through 10 pages of his entire stack. He wondered how a simple contract could be over thirty pages long. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his eyes and started scribbling down the musical idea he had been thinking of instead of doing his actual work. He loved his journal, it was a gift from his manager/PA and best friend Catarina Loss. It was a nice leather bound journal with lined paper, blank paper, and manuscript paper. It contained his thoughts, songs, drawings, and sketches. It was his heart on paper and while he wrote in it, he could tune the world out.

 

            Suddenly, he felt himself being violently thrusted out of his world by a hand on his shoulder. A bit shaken by the encounter, Magnus looked up and his mouth turned dry. Before him stood Adonis. The man was very tall, about 6’3 with jet-black hair and stunning ocean-blue eyes. He was dressed in a three-piece suit that showed his lean muscles. All Magnus could think of was wanting to climb the man like a tree.

 

            The man looked a bit perplex with a slight blush on his cheeks as he continued to say something as he held a stack of paper in his hand, looking like he was trying to pass them to Magnus before placing them on the table. Snapping out of it, Magnus realized that those were his documents and they had fallen off the table while he was in his song-writing trance. Remembering that he was still on a voice break and not wanting to be recognized by his voice, he took a piece of paper and began to write out the words, ‘Sorry, I don’t have my voice today.’

 

            The man smiled a tentative smile as he read the words before lifting his hands to sign, _Do you sign?_

            Shocked beyond belief, Magnus signed back, _Yes. Thank you so much. I didn’t realized that my documents fell. Let me buy you a drink to thank you._ And adding a wink for good measure.

Magnus had learnt sign language as a child as his mother was mute. It could be considered as one of his first languages, growing up in a multi-lingual family.

_Don’t worry about it. My name is Alec. Nice to meet you. Are you deaf or hearing?_

_A-L-E-C?_ Magnus figure spelt back, _like short for Alexander? I’m Magnus. I’m hearing, but my voice is on a bit of a break. You are definitely hearing, but it isn’t every day that someone so easy on the eyes is so fluent in ASL despite being hearing._

 

_Yes, Alexander. Alexander Lightwood. My brother has hearing loss from birth, we, my family, learnt ASL to communicate with him. I’ve been signing for most of my life._

            Magnus was about to reply when his phone buzzed. He looked down and realized he had spent the entire day at the coffee shop and barely done any of the work he set out to complete. Catarina had messaged him wondering where he was. They had scheduled an after-tour-movie-night and Magnus was not in his loft. Magnus quickly wrote his number down and tore it out of his journal. Sliding the piece of paper to Alec, he signed,

            _I really need to go. Text me? I would really like to take you out on a date._

And without another breath, Magnus was out of the door leaving Alec with a stupid grin forming on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just ramblings of a bored student. Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> Constructive criticism welcomed.  
> Thanks!


End file.
